A Twisted Fairytale
by PandasOtaku22
Summary: A fairytale told through many other fairytales. Len, is alone in the world. Except he has a friend. When events tear them apart, they find each other again. Len goes on a adventure with Rin and many others to find his past. Len x Rin main couple. Many more couples to be revealed. Takes place in another world. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This was really bad idea to start this because I have two other stories to work on, but I did it anyway. IT'S THE PLOT BUNNIES FAULT! (My subconscious: Not it's not. It's yours. Me: SHUT UP!) Oh well.**

* * *

October 22, 1925

The boy rushed into the room, holding back tears that would have drowned him if he didn't. He laid down on his creaky old bed, listening to the shouts down below. His parents would never stop. His father was going to leave them any time soon. He knew it. His mother made things worse by fighting back. And he was in the middle of it. He felt like he had lost both parents in a way. He had no one. Well, except her, of course.

Suddenly, three knocks were heard. The boy's bright blue eyes lit up, and he raced to the window. He pushed open the window, to only reveal a girl with light blue eyes and short blonde hair in a bow and clips to hold back her bangs.

"Hey kid, what's up?" She said with a cocky grin on her face.

The boy only stuck his tongue out and said, "Don't act like you're older than me. I'm older than you by five days! How'd you even get here, with the soldiers and your step-mother around?" The girl only scoffed.

"That old hag isn't a mother, and I, am a ninja!" She struck up a fighting pose and started punching him.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Rin! Stop punching me!" **(A/N: Poor Lennykins ^^)** Rin stopped punching him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Len Kagamine: Shota confirmed." She said in a robotic voice. Len growled and stood in front of her. He was taller than her my few inches, but still towered above her.

"I am **not** a shota." She just smiled and tapped his nose.

"Yes, you are, Len Kagamine." Then as quickly as she came in, she silently slinked out of the room and waved goodbye. Len smirked and closed the windows. _That crazy girl,_ he thought. Len laid down in his bed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

June 14, 1927

The shouts and screams and yells and the groans of pain were too much for the nine year old stuck into the closet. They were coming for him. They were coming for crawled up into a ball and shoved himself deeper into the closet. His mother had pushed him into closet, before disappearing herself.

His father had left a year ago, leaving his mother in the dark. The house's clutter built up, and his mother immersed herself in solitude, leaving Len all alone. That was when Rin's visits had increased, since there was no one to scold Rin and kick her out of the house. But one day, all the visits stopped. It had been at least one and a half years since he had seen her.

For the outside world, things had changed. King Leon had been all alone after his wife, Queen Lola, died in childbirth. Princess Miku was born, but with no one to look up to except her father. King Leon married again, out of loneliness and for guidance for his daughter.

Queen Tei was a _different_ kind of ruler. She neglected Princess Miku, but King Leon had no idea. Everyone knew she wanted more power. But she couldn't get it when King Leon was alive.

Then one day, disaster struck. King Leon had disappeared in the forest. No one knew where he went. But he never came back. That was when Queen Tei took over the kingdom. There were rumors going around that she had killed him. But no fact. As soon as she took over the kingdom, she declared that everyone must start pledging loyalty to the throne. Everyone agreed to this, but revolts started when she started taking the boys from the villages to become soldiers in her army. That was when terror struck. So many people died to protect the boys. And this time it was it was in Len's village.

Len heard a bang. They were coming for him. He heard the closet door open, and saw a man's face. He felt the handcuffs around his wrists. Len tried to fight back but they were too strong. He looked back at his house. He would never see it again.

* * *

June 15, 1927

Len sat down on the creaky old bed they had given him. There were red marks around his wrist where they had handcuffed them. His throat was sore, and he felt weak. Tomorrow, they would be going to the capital,Crypton, to start his training. The only exits were guarded.

Then he heard a rustle around him. He stood up, alert.

"Who's there?" He yelled. The rustling only got louder. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Then, the person came out of the shadows. Len was shocked. It was Rin.

She looked like she hadn't seen the light in days. Every inch of her was covered in grime and dirt. Len approached her carefully.

"What… What happened to you?" He asked, with a shaking voice. She only sighed, and came closer.

"We haven't got much time." She held out a bag. "Change out of your clothes and wear these." Len peered inside the bag. Inside were some plain clothes. He looked at Rin. She had a serious face on. She had changed. He changed behind a tree and then came out.

"Now what?" Len asked, confused.

"Now give me your clothes." Rin said. Len backed away, realizing what she was doing.

"No, Rin. I won't let you take my place." Rin sighed, and tried to snatch away the bag.

"Don't you understand? It's the only way!" She tugged on the bag harder. Len held on.

"Rin, I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me." Rin just pulled harder, and finally ripped the bag out of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Len. I really am." She said as she disappeared into the shadows. When she came out, she looked just like Len, except with the bow and clips in her hair. Rin placed them in a pouch and handed it to Len. She took out his ponytail and tied it in her own hair. Now he saw a mirror of himself.

"Why?" Len croaked. She just looked back at him with sad eyes.

"Because I have nothing left." She kissed his forehead. "Now run, Shota boy. And don't look back." Rin opened the door and walked away. Len was frozen. Her words finally came to him.

" _I have nothing left."_ What did she mean? What had happened to her? Len jumped out the window. _Rin. Rin. Rin._ Her name echoed in his mind. He ran faster. _Rin. Rin. Rin._

At last, he came to a clearing. He stopped and rested. The moonlight shone down on him. He felt something in his pocket. Len pulled out a pouch. Inside, was a white bow and white clips. _Rin._ Her name broke something inside of him. Looking at the moon, Len vowed he would find her again. _Rin._

* * *

September 11, 1935

It had been a hard day at work. The storekeeper gave Len nonstop things to do. Still, he kept the job. He needed the money. He walked through the streets, the only thing guiding him was the moonlight.

The Queen's order for soldiers had stopped many years ago. But the oppression on the people would not stop. Taxes rose everyday. More people lost their homes everyday. Len was lucky enough to own a small house. The soldiers were everywhere, keeping a strict eye on the people. No one was safe.

Finally, at the end of the road, his house was there. Small, but clean, the house was a welcome sight to Len. He ran up the steps and searched through his pocket for his key.

Then he heard the twang of a arrow. Len whipped around. No one was there. Nothing suspicious. He felt something pierce his skin. There was a arrow, not that big, stuck in his arm. He slowly took it out.

Then his vision glazed over. Len fell over, feeling the dirt on his face. Shuffling could be heard. Then he blacked out.

* * *

September 13, 1935

Len slowly opened his eyes. All around him was darkness. He felt his arms tied behind his back, and a huge throbbing on his forehead. Where was he? What happened? Then the events of the night came back to him. He felt weak. Who took him? His hands searched for a loose space. Nothing.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp point poke his skin. "Don't move." The person said. His searched for a face, but it was lost in the darkness. Then a light turned on. He froze.

"Rin…" Len croaked.

* * *

 **MUHAHA! A cliffhanger! I'm really excited for this story. I was inspired by The Lunar Chronicles. It really got me going. As you can see, I switched some things around in their personality. But Len will get to understand more in the next chapter. Please review if you liked it ^^**

 **\- Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! It's Panda! …Again. (Subconscious: You are bad at this. Me: I know.) ^^;**

* * *

 **Thank you for favoriting (Don't know if that's a word…): midnightwhispers27609, weather741**

 **Thank you for following: midnightwhispers27609, Hikari Kanata, spectrum-chan, weather741**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **midnightwhispers27609: Haha! Thank you so much! Your review made me realize I had a talent for fluff. Don't worry, there will be more coming up!**

 **Now, to the story! ^^**

* * *

September 13, 1935

All was quiet. Then Rin pushed the blade harder against his skin.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" She yelled. Len stared at her. She had bright blue eyes, loose blonde hair and a certain toughness that he couldn't get through.

"You don't remember?" Len asked. All these days, all these years just for nothing. He thought that when he found her, it would be a happy reunion and things could back to what they were. But that was never true. He always knew, somewhere deep inside in his heart, that would never happen. Both of them would have changed. And they did. Len just looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. " I should be the one asking that question. Who the heck are you and why am I here?" Rin looked confused. She removed her blade and stood back.

"But you just said my name…." She shook her head. "For why you're here…. Don't you know?" Len shook his head.

"You are guilty for trespassing on classified information for the Queen." She said with distinct authority. Len was confused. Classified Information? Then he remembered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Len said with a calm voice and expression. Rin only smirked.

"I've had so many people try that on me, it's boring now." She walked behind him. "Be still. I might _accidentally_ cut off your hand." Rin raised the sword, and with one big strike, she cut the rope.

* * *

September 16, 1935

Len rubbed his hands together. His hands red and raw. It was so cold.

The prison cell was cold and dirty. It also reeked of dead rats. He gagged. Rin had thrown him in here, with no explanation. He rattled the bars. Sturdy and strong as always. He heard footsteps. It was Rin, with no expression on her face as always. She jammed a key into the lock and swung the door open.

"Time to go, Your Highness." She said sarcastically.

* * *

September 18, 1935

Len threw up _again_ in the bucket in the corner. The inside of the caravan was filled with hay and grime. It had been days since he had been in there, and he was angry.

Finally, the caravan lurched to a stop. Three knocks were heard. Len sat down. Rin came in her usual uniform. Her blonde hair loose, and her bangs in her face. She had a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. She also wore black cargo pants and black combat boots. Rin started to remove her jacket, and Len could make out a faded 02 on her arm. Rin saw Len looking, and quickly wore her jacket again. Len gripped his pouch tighter.

"General Pan will deal with you," Rin said, sitting on a bucket. "Then I will leave and go to deal with other rogue soldiers." Len looked at her curiously.

"Rouge soldiers?" Rin looked at him disapprovingly. Then she turned away and left. Len knew now. Rin was dead. And someone else had taken her place.

General Pan wasn't a bad guy. He was known for his reckless fighting style and known for not capturing his army, but letting boys join in his army. They were called the Lost Boys.

Len was led to a room with a glass wall in the middle of the room. General Pan appeared on the other side, looking tired and worried. He didn't even look at Len. He just looked at few files and left. Len was confused. What was going on?

* * *

September 20, 1935

He was in a prison. _Again._ He was sentenced to three weeks in prison. Not that bad.

From a guard and a few of his fellow prisoners, he found out what was going on. Soldiers were escaping. And Rin was sent to get them before they went far.

 _Yeah, right. Like I'll escape,_ Len thought. He fell on his cot. Moon beams shone down on him through his barred window. He thought of the night. The night were everything had ended and started. What would have he done if he could change it? Len was startled by a whisper.

"Hey you," He looked to find a boy with golden eyes and black hair stare at him. " Need some help?" Len just nodded. A huge rattling could be heard as the boy removed the bars. A rope was thrown down. Len grabbed it, and with all his strength, he pulled himself up and out through the window. The boy helped him up.

"I'm Rei." Len just stood there, until he found his voice. "I'm Len." They boy just nodded his head. A shout rang out. The boy's expression turned to fear.

"Let's go." Rei started to run. "Run!" He yelled. Soldiers were after them. They ran into the dark forest, where it would be hard to catch them. A gunshot rang out. They ran faster.

After running for half an hour, they rested behind a tree. Len looked around, looking for signs of people. Then he saw four silhouettes running towards them. Len tugged on Rei's shoulder.

"We should get going now," Len said, getting worried. Rei just shrugged him off.

"Those are my friends." He said with a smile on his face. A huge whoop was heard. Len could finally see them, running and cheering as they ran towards them. A blue haired guy with matching eyes skipped towards them. After him came a long purple-haired girl-I mean guy with matching eyes with a long samurai sword strapped to his back. Behind him came two others, a guy with teal hair and teal eyes and a guy with blonde hair and yellow eyes.

Rei ran out to them, and they all started to cheer and yell and talk. Until the blue haired guy finally noticed Len in the corner.

"Hey, Rei who's this?" Len walked forward. "I'm Len." The blue-haired guy only smiled.

"I'm Kaito. A former member of the Lost Boys." The long purple-haired guy **(A/N: girl)** came forward.

"I'm Gakupo and I'm a former member of the Lost Boys." Len just nodded. He was kinda intimidated by him, with his samurai sword and all. The teal haired guy came up, and shook his hand.

"I'm Mikuo. And I'm also a former member of-"

"Guys, I think he knows that we all are former members." Rei interrupted. Len smiled gratefully. Len looked toward the blonde-haired boy. The boy just nodded and said, "Oliver."

A gunshot rang out. Rei looked around.

"Run!" Kaito yelled, pointing at something. Rin was running towards them, with a small handgun at hand. **(A/N: Remember that this is in a another world, so technology is different)** The group took off.

It was darker now, so it was harder to run. More shadows. More danger. They ran faster. Gakupo stayed in the back, deflecting any shots with his blades.

Suddenly, all was quiet. The group stopped, not daring to make a sound. Len was confused. Where was Rin?

No one could have stopped what came next. Rin came flying out of nowhere, and shot at Oliver. Len jumped, and took the bullet to the arm. He landed with a sickening crunch. Kaito whipped out a tranquilizer and shot at Rin. She fell backward, clearly stunned.

The boys ran to Len, who was lying on the ground. Len saw their faces, all encased in fear and worry. Then the world turned into a blur, and the shouts became louder. Len closed his eyes, and fell into a sea of darkness.

* * *

 **Yes, I know. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I AM SO EVIL! This chapter was soooo long, but I'm happy with the way it turned out.**

 **Song of the Chapter: Hello by Adele (For what Len thinks of Rin) (Read the lyrics).**

 **Question of the Chapter: What fairytale is featured in this chapter? (It's pretty obvious….)**

 **Ages**

 **Len - 17**

 **Rin - 17**

 **Rei - 18**

 **Kaito - 19**

 **Gakupo - 18**

 **Oliver - 16**

 **That's it for now. Please review if you liked this chapter and even if you just want to say hi! See ya guys later!**

 **Panda**


End file.
